The proposed three-year study will involve 350 unemployed and 150 employed methadone clients in an investigation of the underlying processes which result in specific patterns of employment and unemployment. Through the random assignment of 50% of the unemployed clients to an experimental intervention program, we will test the hypothesis that a major factor of this process is the cognitive skills of clients in: 1) defining their employment goals, 2) knowing their barriers to achieving those goals, 3) knowing their personal and environmental resources, and 4) having an awareness of the systematic process for taking action to overcome their barriers to employment. Through a careful and comprehensive assessment of all subjects, specific patterns of employment and unemployment will be related to personal characteristics, program involvement, employment history, and psychosocial profiles. We will, therefore, assess not only the impact of the experimental intervention, but also the impact of securing or losing employment. The results of this study will provide data necessary to develop well-defined, efficient, and effective employment-related services, which can be delivered through the methadone clinic. The project will provide a demonstration of a workable model for the delivery of adjunctive services considered necessary for the more complete rehabilitation of the methadone client.